


Sometimes Everybody Hurts

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends give you what you need, even if you haven't asked. Tag for "Sleepers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the impromptu cuddle week over at LJ.

The tray was stuck to his hand. Nikola tried shaking it off to no avail. He gripped it with his other hand but, while that did free his right hand, it just ended up being stuck to his left one instead. Helen chuckled beside him.

"Here, let me help you."

She took hold of the tray and his wrist and pulled, and it finally came free.

"You should stay clear of metal until you have better control."

Nikola nodded, and breathed in against the sudden rush of overwhelming sorrow. Being a magnet wasn't what he wanted. He yearned for claws and sharp fangs, electricity dancing around his fingers and blood cravings. Tears welling in his eyes, he stood up abruptly.

"Thank you, Helen," he hastened to say before he was too choked up by grief to speak.

"Nikola!" Helen called as he walked out, but he didn't turn back.

+++

It took her a minute to decide that she should follow him. Helen was certain he had gone to his room. She stopped by hers to change into a dressing gown.

She knocked on his door. Unsurprisingly, she received no answer. She turned the knob and slipped into the room.

Moonlight was filtering into the room through the crack between the curtains. Nikola was in bed, face into the pillows, the covers only up to the middle of his naked back. She was sure he was only faking; his breathing pattern wasn't that of someone asleep.

Helen was equally certain he knew very well it was her. She removed her garment.

"Helen, I'm not in the mood," he said in a dull voice.

"I know you're not."

She admired his pride, his rejection of what he thought was solely pity, even if it was something he greatly wanted.

However, it wasn't what she had come to offer. She walked around the bed to where she could see his face. Wetness shone on his skin.

"Helen," he protested when she slid under the sheets.

"Hush, I know. That's not why I'm here."

The pillow was wet where his tears had fallen on it. She brushed his cheeks dry with her thumbs, then moved closer and wrapped him into a hug.

Nikola remained stiff for a few breaths, and then relaxed into her embrace. Helen raked her hand through his hair, pushing his head forward till their foreheads touched.

There was no space between their bodies. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, their legs tangled together, arms clutching each other's back.

"Most people don't hug stark naked," Nikola said softly.

Helen was glad to notice a smidgen of amusement return to his voice.

"Isn't it nicer though?" she replied in the same tone of voice, sleep tugging at her consciousness.

"Mmmm..."

"Good night, Nikola," she murmured.

"Thank you, Helen. Dream of me."

She laughed softly.

"Only if you dream of me," she replied, hand tickling his hip.

"Always."


End file.
